ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back at the Barnyard
Back at the Barnyard is the 3rd episode of the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a field. There is some rustling through the fields. A teenager seems to be running from something which is also rustling through the fields. The teen trips over. As he tries to get up, he sees a house. Teen: Dad! Dad! Inside the barn, a man, supposedly the father, drinks some coffee and reads the paper. He then notices the cries for help. Man: Son? Suddenly the rustling appears again in the fields behind the teen and something comes out with the feet only shown. Man: Jordan! A shadow covers Jordan as he looks up with fear and is taken by an alien. ''Theme Song '' Meanwhile on the road somewhere, the team is driving. Brandon: Found any alien bases yet? Coco: For the 100th time, no. Brandon: Well I'm bored. Sarah: When are we getting there anyways? Coco: Getting where? We're in the middle of nowhere. Brandon: Think there are any Burger places in the middle of nowhere? Monitor beeps. Coco: No but there sure is an alien base near by. Brandon: It's about time. They speed up. Later they arrive at a barnyard area. Brandon: These alien bases end up in the strangest places. Sarah: I don't see anything but fields. Coco: Probably hidden like the last one. The badge should detect a more specific location. They walk around in some fields with the badge beeping. Sarah: Isn't this trespassing? Coco: I'm sure they won't notice. Brandon: We've been walking in circles. Coco: It's close. I know it. Voice: What are you kids doing on my property? It's the man from earlier. Brandon: I think someone noticed. Sarah: We're sorry for trespassing sir. We just needed to look for something in your fields. Man: What type of thing? Brandon: You saw things before? Man: Yes. An alien came one night and took my boy. Sarah: Did you call the police? Man: I am the police. I am Officer Johnson; Chief of this small town's police. Fellow officers thought I went crazy. Sarah: It's ok. We believe you and we'll help stop these aliens. Later, by the barn, Brandon: Any sign of alien bases? Coco: No but its here. Brandon: Maybe i'ts broken. Coco: Brandon, What do you think of Sarah? Brandon: Sarah? She's my cousin. Coco: Anything else? Brandon: She's nice I guess. Sometimes she can be a pain in the- Screams are heard. Brandon: What was that? Coco: Lets Go! They run off to the fields where an alien is attacking Sarah. Coco: Sarah! The alien, which is different from the others, shoots an ice blast at Coco but misses. Brandon: Whoa! Is that Freezefire? Coco: Does it matter? He has Sarah! Brandon: I'm on it Brandon pulls the sleeve of his jacket and dials up an alien. He slaps it down and transforms. Brandon, after transforming: BATWING! Brandon/Batwing takes flight and chases down the "Freezefire". After the battle and chase, Batwing takes him down using a sonic scream and the alien crashes into a barn. Batwing flies in. Coco, Sarah and Officer Johnson enter the barn. Officer Johnson: What's going on here? The Freezefire "detransforms" into Human form, which was the kid from earlier. Officer Johnson: Son? Jordan: Dad! It's me Jordan. Brandon, detransfroming: Looks like we found your son. Officer Johnson: Thats not my son; that's an alien! You're all aliens! He pulls out a gun. Brandon: Run! Jordan: Dad, It's me. Officer Johnson gives an angered look. Jordan: I'm sorry about this dad Jordan switches into Freezefire form and melts the gun. He then freezes Officer Johnson's hands like handcuffs. Officer Johnson: Get me out of here! The team and Jordan retreat. Behind another barn, Brandon: Looks like we lost him. Sarah: So you have powers? Jordan: Yeah, I'm a monster. But you're all monsters too. Brandon: I'm 10 monsters actually. That's the cool part. Sarah: What's your name? Jordan: Jordan. Jordan Johnson. I was taken by some aliens but I escaped. I thought you were them. Sorry for attacking. Sarah: It's ok. Do you know where they took you? Jordan: I can't remember. Brandon: I might. When I was flying, I saw something. Coco: This barn's roof seems high enough. They climb up. Brandon, pointing out: There. Sarah, seeing circles: Circles? Coco: Looks more like Cropcircles. Jordan: I thought those weren't real. Brandon: Well they're here and might lead to a base. Let's Go. They walk on the cropcircles in the fields. Coco: Anything? Brandon: Nothing. Sarah, seeing a man with a "metal detector": How about we ask? Brandon: Better than walking around in circles. Sarah, to man: Excuse me sir. Man: I'm busy. Sarah: We'd just like to know if you have seen anything different while working here. Man: No I haven't. Now Go Away. Sarah: What are you expected? Man: Nothing. Sarah: Are you sure? Man: You're really starting to bother me. Sarah: Sorry I'm just trying to get some answers. Man: You want answers? Here's your answers. The Man swings his metal detector at them. Jordan: Hey Watch it! Officer Johnson and another officer come out of the fields behind them. Officer Johnson: Freeze! The Man electrocutes the officer with the metal detector. Officer Johnson shoots the man. A bullet hits the man's watch which, in a flash, changes him into an alien. Realizing he has been noticed, the alien sticks everyone using his goo. Then electrocutes them one by one. Brandon struggles out but finally reaches for his Omnitrix and transforms into Loch Ness. Brandon, after transforming: Loch Ness! He rips out of the goo and blasts the alien with water blasts. He then rescues everyone. The alien returns using the metal detector with an electrical attack but Loch Ness blasts him with water and it fries him. Loch Ness: Everyone ok? Sarah: Fine. The place starts to shake. All of a sudden, towers rise from the ground. Loch Ness: The cropcircles were the alien bases! Jordan: That's where they must have taken me. Coco: We have to take them down! Sarah: But how? Loch Ness: Jordan, we're going to need your help. Jordan: Let's do this. Loch Ness: You need to fly up there and take out the defenses. Jordan: But I hate flying. Loch Ness: Then here's a trick. Later, Jordan in Freezefire form is flying in the air blasting alien attacks on an iceberg. Loch Ness then takes out defenses at the bottom. Eventually the towers come down and the barnyard is saved. Officer Johnson: Thank you Brandon Tennyson for saving this farm. Sorry for the misunderstandings. Brandon: It's ok. Sarah: What about you Jordan? Jordan: There are more of those aliens around here somewhere so I'll stay here and protect this farm. Brandon: Good Luck. They walk off. Meanwhile, in a spaceship, Alien: Commander, there has been another attack on one of our bases. Alien Commander: We can't afford another attack. It will send us back months in our plan. Alien: These were the ones who have been ruining the plan, Commander. (Shows Hologram of the team) The Alien Commander gives a cold stare. Alien: What do you suppose we do Commander? Alien Commander: Destroy them. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jordan *Officer Johnson *Other Officer Villains *Aliens **Worker Man (Disguised Alien) *Alien Comander Aliens Used *Batwing (1st Appearance) *Loch Ness Quotes *Coco: Getting where? We're in the middle of nowhere :: Brandon: Think there are any Burger shops in the middle of nowhere? *Brandon, seeing Jordan: Is that Freezefire?! *Jordan: But I hate flying. :: Loch Ness: Then here's a trick. Trivia *This is the first time in Brandon 10: Alien Force where the team encounters an alien/ a hybrid with the same DNA as one of Brandon's aliens; Jordan was Freezefire *Brandon shows a liking for Burgers and gets bored easily. *This is the first time that the aliens are seen using technology to look Human. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc